Misa's Crazy Adventure
by AliceLiddel
Summary: What if Titan Princess Misa Andromeda finds herself in the world of Shinigami's and Hollows?She finds friends and foes and meet's a man that looks like Tate but uh-oh she shouldn't have strings attached to this world since she could be sent back anytime!what is our cute princess suppose to do? You may or may not read Titan and Titan's revenge.Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Misa eyes shut open as she remembered that day...why did she? she inwardly groaned as she sat up and stared at where she was, she wasn't in fiore air smelled different and when she looked out her window she saw that she wasn't at home anymore.

"So your awake?" a voice asked and she turned to see a woman about in her late twenties smiling at her "Thank you for taking care of me..." she said bowing down.

"That's no problem...anyway's would you like something to eat? I have bread to spare..." she said

"That would be wonderful but I have to get going...I have to go home to my place..."

"You remember where you lived?" she asked alarmed

"Yes...why?"

"Well you see when souls pass on they usually can't remember where they're from nonetheless their names..." she said eyeing me curiously, the woman taught she had high spiritual pressure since she could remember every last single detail of her life but she sensed nothing on the young girl.

"Well my name is Grace...My husband-"

"Oi Bitch where's my bread?" a voice yelled.

Her eyes widen "Hide Misa...Quickly..." she said.

Grace didn't want Misa to meet her abusive husband, she could run but this was district 80 you couldn't last that long in the streets.

""I gave it to a young girl-"

"Bullshit!" he said and he slapped herm across the face, the red mark was evident in her cheek and he dragged her by the wrist to their room, she was crying..he was going to do it again! Misa watched behind the door as her husband slammed the door shut.

Misa wanted to help her, Grace took her in so she needed to help her.

She walked silently and tried to open the door but it was lock so she decided to kick the door she saw Grace fully naked and crying and had a few bruises inflicted on her face and body and her husband trying to force himself into her.

"Let her go..." she said

Grace tried to plea and tell Misa to go away so that she wouldn't get hurt "What ya say?" he asked

"That's abusing your wife so that's against her rights..."

"she ain't got any rights here lil' bitch plus me and my friends love her..she's fun to play with..." he said and Misa clenched her jaw "I see then I have no choice but to force you to stay away from her..."

"heh try me..my gang is the most-" but before he could finish his sentence Misa cut through his stomach with a simple Blade, she wiped the blood off with her hands. "Men like you disgust me..." she said and she ran to Grace and asked if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine Misa..is James-"

"Don't worry I just cut through him, If my opponent is not much of an opponent I just simply cut him with proper healing he can get back on his feet..."

"You little-"

Misa kicked him and that made him unconscious and then she stared at the mirror in front of her, her pink hair was gone it was replaced by black which surprised her but she shook it off and opened Grace's closet and handed her some decent clothes.

"Come on we have to go Grace..." she said

"M-Misa I can't..."

"No your too kind to receive these abuses come on now..." she said and Grace quickly put on her clothes and Misa grabbed her first aid kit and added a few ointments on her bruises.

"We have to go now..."

" but Misa this is district eighty...we won't last very long-"

"It's fine I'll protect you..." she said and she tugged her arm and opened the door and walked outside.

"Oi Grace where's James? did he said it's our turn now?" he said grinning maniacally.

"His injured..I suggest you go treat him before he dies..." Misa said in a expressionless tone.

"You fucking hurt our leader-" but before he could finish his sentence Misa kicked him hard in the shin which made him groan in pain "Watch your language better yet wash your mouth with soap.."

"Why you-" but before one of his comrades could finish his sentence Grace then saw again the bloody blade on her bloody hand, the blood came from the man's cheek.

"Get her you pieces of shits!" The man yelled.

The first one attack her was with a pocket knife but she simply dodged it and sliced his wrist which made his pocket knife fall to the next one tried to throw a punch but then again she dodged and kicked him in the chin.

"Whose next?" all of them glared at the young girl.

"Ya know brat it's ain't too late to apologize..." the man growled.

"I see-"

"Break it all up..the shinigami's are in town!" someone yelled obviously in panic,Even the men she fought was panicking and hiding.

"Shinigami's?" Misa asked

"They're like the police around here but we rarely get visits from them..." Grace said and Misa sighed "Why don't you tell them that your being abused-"

"It doesn't work like that Misa, they don't care wether your being hurt or not..they have better duties to perform..."

Misa couldn't just stand their and watch her being abused or thrown to men against her will.

She marched up to them, the man was a serious black-haired man with a haori that had a symbol number six on it and beside him was a red head man with tribal tattoo's.

Misa was reminded of Tate when she saw the black haired man except Tate had red hair and it was cut shorter so she froze as she saw him not in fear but because she was reminded of her second father, the man who took her in.

"Tate!" she yelled as she ran to the man and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, everyone twitched an eyebrow as they saw her but nonetheless Kuchiki Byakuya was surprise when he saw the girl she looked so out of place in the poorest and most violent district in Rukogani.

She had emerald green eyes and black hair and she wore a Japanese styled Lolita dress with black and white stripes for the stockings and combat boots that reached her knee all in all she looked like a daughter of a rich man from the royal clans except she had a rebel side of her.

Byakuya stared at the young girl raising an eyebrow,"I knew you were alive Tate!" she said hugging him and Byakuya got her hands and let her go and stared at her "Which family are you from?" he asked and the young girl stared at him for a moment "Tate...my family died remember? you saved me when that man slaughtered my family right in front of me..." she said

Byakuya recalled nothing of this girl, he was somehow reminded of Rukia but Rukia never wore these kinds of dress' not to mention he never recalled saving her.

"Taicho-"

Byakuya paid no mind and stared at the girl "Who is this Tate you speak of? My name is Kuchiki Byakuya not Tate..." he said and instantly the spirits of the girl drained, her rosy cheeks turned pale "I see...Gomene I thought you were him..." she said bowing down and immediately a wild roar "Taicho a hollow-" but before Renji could finish his sentence the girl was gone and their she stood with a weapon in her hand (If you want to see what it look's like I suggest you look for Alice the Madness returns weapons, her blade is the same as the vorpal blade and her weapon is the same as the hobby horse, I don't own these weapons!)

Immediately she just slammed the weapon to his head and since it weighed a ton it fell but before it fell her whole body erupted to fire and the weapon changed into a small blade and the small blade cut the hollow's head.

The fiery aura was gone and she ran to Grace who was injured because of a scratch.

Byakuya saw the whole thing which shocked him..just who was that girl? "Taicho-" Byakuya ignored him and said "We have to bring her to the commander..." he said.

Misa's head started to ache and she groaned as her vision started to get hazy, she overused it and her magic was draining and immediately she fell the last thing she heard was the word 'sereitei.'

Again the darkness swallowed her as she shut her eyes.


	2. Author's Note

Hi Guys...I have bad news, the reason why I wasn't able to update was because I had school T-T, I'm a new student so I had a lot of sheez to do...BTW to my fellow pinoy's out their 'Maligaying Independence!' it's been more than a hundred years since we were an independent country...

So I made an update schedule...

Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday for both Misa's Crazy Adventure and Titan's Revenge.

Thank You!

~AliceLiddel~


End file.
